Jason Lamy Chappuis
thumb|right|200px|Wizerunek francuskiego sportowca ([[14 października 2013).]] francuski kombinator norweski. Mistrz olimpijski z Vancouver i 5-krotny mistrz świata w tej dziedzinie, trzykrotny zdobywca Kryształowej Kuli. Francuz pierwszy raz startował w Oslo, w konkursie rozgrywanym 28 lutego 2004. Były to zmagania na skoczni K115 i biegowe na dystans 7,5km – po nich zajął 27. lokatę. Pojawiał się też w Lahti, gdzie zajmował miejsca w trzeciej dziesiątce, a sezon zakończył z liczbą 14 punktów. Słabą formę przeniósł na sezon 2004/05, zawodnik ponownie zajmował dalekie miejsca, choć w pierwszej połowie startował regularnie, a niektóre konkursy ukończył w drugiej 10. Nie zabrakło go podczas MŚ w Oberstdorfie, ale nie miał najmniejszych szans na wywalczenie choćby jednego krążka. Zupełnie inny tok wydarzeń przybrał olimpijski sezon 2005/06, konkurs inaugurujący nową edycję w fińskim Kuusamo ukończył na wysokiej, 4. pozycji. Zawodnika dogonili: Hannu Manninen, Anssi Koivuranta oraz Petter Tande. Dalsze konkursy kończył już poza czołową 10, aczkolwiek w drugim z konkursów w Ramsau zajął trzecie miejsce – to pierwsza w karierze pozycja na podium, zmagania na HS100/7,5km francuski zawodnik przegrał jedynie z Magnusem Moanem oraz Ola Morten Græsli. Nastał nagły okres absolutnej dominacji Manninena, w tym czasie Francuz szybko dorobił się drugiego konkursu, który zakończył lokatą na podium. Stało się to w pierwszym konkursie w Harrachovie. Nienaganną formę wykorzystał zatem podczas IO w Turynie, zmagania w konkurencji skoków na skoczni HS134 i biegu 7,5-kilometrowego zakończył na czwartym miejscu. Georg Hettich, który wywalczył brąz, pokonał Chappuis o kilkanaście sekund. Nie było to dla francuskiego sportowca zmartwienie, bowiem pod koniec mijającego sezonu sprawował się wręcz fantastycznie – każdorazowo kończył zawody w pierwszej dziesiątce, a finałowe zmagania w Sapporo przypieczętował pierwszą w swej karierze wygraną. Zawodnik wówczas wygrał ostatni konkurs w sezonie, a edycję 2005/06 zakończył na piątej pozycji w generalnej klasyfikacji. Zawodnikowi udało się wygrać konkurs rozpoczynający sezon 2006/07, udane były również występy w Lillehammer, które zakończyły się kolejno 4. i 5. lokatą. Poniósł spektakularną porażkę w pierwszym konkursie w Ramsau, kolejnego dnia Francuz zrehabilitował się i zajął drugie miejsce po konkursie K90/7,5km, zawodnik przegrał z Norwegiem Magnusem Moanem. Francuski kombinator norweski znów nie miał powodów do radości po startach w pierwszej edycji Grand Prix Niemiec, zawodnik zajmował bardziej odległe lokaty. Więcej większych zmartwień w sezonie nie zaliczył, w dwóch kolejnych konkursach zawodnik wykazał się przyzwoitą formą i zakończył zmagania lokatą na podium. Minimalnie gorsze pozycje zajmował po zmaganiach w Zakopanem. Chappuis wystartował w cyklu mistrzowskich zmagań w Sapporo, gdzie zajmował prawie te same lokaty co dwa lata wcześniej. Spośród trzech ostatnich konkursów, które miały miejsce w Lahti i Oslo, kombinator dwukrotnie plasował się na podium, z których jedno było najwyższym. Start zawodnika w pierwszych konkursach edycji 2007/08 obfitował w gorsze pozycje niż te, które Francuz wywalczył rok wcześniej. W zamian szybko delektował się drugą lokatą po zawodach K120/7,5km, które odbyły się w Trondheim. Podczas drugiej edycji GP Niemiec rozgrywano jeden z trzech konkursów, który poskutkował wygraną Chappuis. Kryzys w formie objawił się z czasem zmagań w Libercu, traktowanych jako próba przed zbliżającymi się mistrzostwami świata. Francuz był po wspominanych zawodach na szesnastym miejscu, a kolejne konkursy skończyły się dla niego bardzo odległymi lokatami, z których najlepsza to koniec pierwszej 10 po konkursie w Lahti. Restart fantastycznej formy, jaką Francuz oczywiście prezentował w sezonie 2008/09, nie miał miejsca w Kuusamo, ponieważ pierwszy w tej edycji konkurs zakończył się 24. miejscem francuskiego zawodnika. Dalej było doskonale, ale przez 8 kolejnych konkursów z jego udziałem, zawodnikowi ani razu nie udało się wygrać zmagań, a drugą lokatę zajmował tylko raz – po pierwszym konkursie K120/10km w Trondheim. Chappuis nie pojawił się w Val di Fiemme, a swą dobrą formę potwierdził w czterech następnych konkursach – po żadnym z nich nie stawał na podium, najlepszy wynik to bodajże czwarte miejsce po drugim konkursie we francuskim Chaux-Neuve. Kolejne podium w karierze stało się faktem z chwilą zajęcia drugiej lokaty po zawodach w konkurencji K125/10km w Kligenthal (drugi konkurs). Starty na MŚ w Libercu odzwierciedliły jeden z punktów zwrotnych w dorobku Francuza, zawodnik na jednych mistrzostwach wywalczył dwa brązowe medale. Doskonałą formę przeniósł na grunt czterech ostatnich konkursów, które rozgrywano w Lahti i Vikersund. Kres pomału zaczęła kłaść kariera zawodnicza najwybitniejszego kombinatora norweskiego w historii, Hannu Manninena. Jason Lamy Chappuis chciał pokazać to, co zrobił fiński sportowiec, dobrze temu dowiódł 2009/10. Była to wyjątkowa edycja w jego wykonaniu, ponieważ Francuz ani razu nie wypadł z czołowej 10. W roku kalendarzowym 2009 zawodnik wygrał 4 na 7 konkursów, powiększając tym samym liczbę zwycięstw z 5 do 9. Cień w genialnej formie rzuciły występy we włoskim Val di Fiemme, zakończyły się one dla niego najgorszymi lokatami w sezonie. W pełni sił wrócił, startując w zawodach w rodzimym Chaux-Neuve, oba konkursy ukończył na drugiej pozycji. Brakowało go w Seefeld, rozgrywane tu zmagania były ostatnią prostą do zimowych igrzysk w Vancouver. Igrzyska były dla niego wyjątkowym momentem, ponieważ z Kanady wrócił, wygrywając złoto w konkurencji Gundersen HS106/10 km. Do dzisiaj jest to jedyny medal igrzysk, który wywalczył Francuz. Również końcowe konkursy przyniosły mu dodatkowe dwa miejsca na podium, po nich Chappuis delektował się pierwszą wygraną Kryształową Kulą w karierze. Podobnie jak sezon wcześniej, zawodnik wygrał pierwszy konkurs w sezonie (2010/11). Ogółem rajd kombinatora po Skandynawii był wielkim sukcesem, ponieważ wszystkie tu zawody zakończył lokatą na podium. Z podium wypadł w Ramsau, ale zajmował wciąż doskonałe lokaty. Najsłabiej radził sobie w Schonach, po konkursie tu rozgrywanym zajął 11. lokatę, kolejne konkursy obfitowały tylko w wysokie miejsca Francuza. Dowodzą temu choćby zwycięstwa po pierwszym konkursie indywidualnym w Seefeld oraz drugim konkursie w Chaux-Neuve. Chappuis startował na zawodach MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym, rozgrywanym w Oslo – jego występ skończył się zdobyciem złotego medalu w konkurencji Gundersen HS134/10 km. Tak jak sezon wcześniej, zawodnik wygrał końcową klasyfikację generalną cyklu. Zawodnika nie brakowało w sezonie 2011/12, była to edycja, w której w końcowej klasyfikacji Francuz zdobył największą liczbę punktów. Co najwyżej dobry był w Kuusamo, ale kilka kolejnych konkursów skutkowało tym, iż kombinator wygrał większość rozgrywanych tu zmagań, szczególnie w Austrii. Bardzo dobrą skuteczność pokazał również w trakcie zmagań w Chaux-Neuve – był tu dwukrotnie drugi. Trzeci konkurs rozgrywany w tej samej francuskiej miejscowości można kwalifikować jako wpadkę, bo zawodnik zakończył te zmagania na 25. miejscu. Przez następne sześć konkursów, Chappuis ani razu nie schodził z czołowej 10, a ponadto wygrał kolejne dwa konkursy (pojedyncze w Val di Fiemme oraz Kligenthal). Końcowa część minionej edycji pokazała, w jak kryzysowym położeniu znalazła się forma francuskiego sportowca, potwierdziły to 3 z 5 konkursów, które skończyły się dla niego lokatą w granicach trzeciej 10. Negatywne oznaki złej formy nie przeniosły się jednak na początek sezonu 2012/13. Całkiem skuteczny okazał się w Lillehammer, drugi konkurs tu rozgrywany ukończył na drugim miejscu, ustępując Magnusowi Moanowi. Nie inaczej było w Ramsau, Francuz również zajmował tu bardzo wysokie lokaty. Większym sukcesem były wygrane zawody w Kuusamo i Schonach (oba indywidualnie). Drobne załamanie się formy stało się faktem z chwilą trwania zmagań w Seefeld, a próbę przedolimpijską w Soczi ukończył na pozycji siódmej indywidualnie i drugiej drużynowo (Francja uległa tylko Niemcom). Nie brał udziału w zawodach w kazachskich Ałmatach, ale pojawił się na MŚ w Val di Fiemme. Był to najlepszy z dotychczasowych startów Francuza na zmaganiach tej rangi – kombinator norweski zdobył aż cztery medale, w tym 3 złote. Mistrzostwa świata nie wywalczył jedynie w konkurencji Gundersen HS134/10 km, mistrzem stał się późniejszy wielokrotny triumfator Kryształowej Kuli – Eric Frenzel. Przyzwoicie ułożyły mu się jeszcze ostatnie konkursy w Oslo, z których jeden wygrał (był akurat tuż za Frenzelem). Francuz przegrał z dwukrotnie wspominanym wcześnie Niemcem, tracąc w końcowej klasyfikacji 216 punktów. Francuz jest jednym z najbardziej utytułowanych kombinatorów norweskich w klasyfikacji wszechczasów, zatem nie mógł łatwo odpuścić sezonu 2013/14, którego najważniejszą częścią były zbliżające się wielkimi krokami zimowe zmagania olimpijskie w Soczi. Bardzo dobrą formę miał, startując w zawodach w Skandynawii, konkurs HS106/10 km rozgrywany w Lillehammer zakończył na pierwszym miejscu. Jeszcze jedne zwycięstwo w tym samym roku kalendarzowym odnotował po drugim konkursie w Schonach. Odpuścił starty w Czajkowskim, ale brał udział w nowym cyklu pod tytułem Nordic Combined Triple. Zajmował całkiem przyzwoite miejsca, ale pierwsza edycja została znokautowana przez Frenzela. Gorzej szło mu w Oberstdorfie, rozgrywany tu indywidualny konkurs zakończył na 16. lokacie. Niezbyt udane były też zimowe igrzyska, jedynie poprawnie Francuz spisywał się podczas konkursu drużynowego, po którym jego kraj zajął czwartą lokatę. Nie inny był początek sezonu 2014/15, w którym Chappuis chciał bezskutecznie ratować swą mistyczną formę, nagle utraconą po pierwszej edycji NCT. Niespodziewanie zawodnik zajął dwukrotnie miejsce na podium po pierwszych konkursach, tj. po zmaganiach w konkurencji HS138/10 km w Lillehammer oraz Ramsau (ten konkurs akurat Francuz wygrał). Wysokie lokaty rozdzielane były przez bardzo dalekie miejsca, które sportowiec zajmował w pozostałych konkursach w pierwszej części tej edycji. Z powodu kryzysowej formy odpuszczał sobie starty w następnych konkursach, Chappuis ponownie zagościł dopiero podczas MŚ w Falun. Stąd wrócił, wygrywając trzy medale (w tym złoto za sprint, wspólnie z Francois Braudem). Końcówka sezonu szybko nie była tak dobra w jego wykonaniu, najlepiej radził sobie w Lahti, gdzie zdołał zająć drugie miejsce w sprincie. Francuz wznowił starty wraz z początkiem sezonu 2017/2018, ale w ogóle nie pokazywał takiej formy, jaką miał przed kilkuletnią przerwą w karierze. Co prawda brał udział na igrzyskach w Pjongczangu, ale indywidualnie zajmował zbyt dalekie miejsca, by walczyć o medale. Najlepszy występ sportowca miał miejsce w Chaux-Neuve, gdzie był 25. po konkursie HS118/10km. Osiągnięcia Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Puchar Świata w kombinacji norweskiej Mistrzostwa świata w narciarstwie klasycznym Kategoria:Francuscy sportowcy